Finnish Ministry Of Magic (Shadow North)
The Finnish Ministry of Magic or Finnish Parliament Of Magic Is a Magic Ministry for The European Country Finland. History The Ministry was created in 1890 by a community of half bloods and pure bloods.It was in the beginning located in a tower that was built inside of a mountain but was later moved to wizarding Helsinki in 1919 and Antti Karhumies was choosen for minister due to his great actions for the country (Like Creating the City)During World War 2 The Finnish Ministry Of Magic did infact agree with the russian ministry of magic to not let any Wizards Of Finland (nor russia)get involved with the war in order to keep the statue of secrecy safe and to not let any conflicts between the wizarding communities of Finland And Russia happen. Law Enforcements like many ministries,The Finnish Ministry has law enforcements here are some if its laws * Its Forbidden To Kill an Innocent Person no matter if its is a Muggle or Magician,The One who does this shall be taken by The Finnish Aurors and be sent to Azkaban Prison for most of his or her life. (Law Added in 1890) * All people has the right to think and say what they want (Added in 1890) * All Wizards And Witches shall be treated equally on their jobs no matter what gender,race,blood status,Finnish speaking,Finland-Swedish speaking, etc,the one who does this must be fined 100 galleons,It is ok to have your own opinion about people but remember there is a diffrence between disliking someone and constantly being an awful person (Added in 1917,updated in 1962) * no Harrassments on anyone,anyone who does this must be held by The Aurors for 4 months and pay 100 galleons to the one whom they harrassed, (Added in 1899) * Its forbidden to attack muggles,the one who does this will be either held by the aurors for a while or be sent to azkaban for at least 1 year and 5 months (Added in 1890) * The Wizarding Children Can choose if they want to go to Durmstrang Or To Middvala,Not their Parents (Added in 1910) * Its okay to use magic outside the wizarding world,as long you dont do any harm or get involved with conflicts or use it intenionally infront of muggles (Added 1894) * If you want to work with the finnish ministry of magic,then you have to be able to resist several bewitching curses (Added 1898) * No Cursed Objects Allowed (Added in 1905) * No need to make more dangerous beasts through breeding one with an another best (Added in 2007) Parties/Departments The Finnish Ministry has like many other Ministries of Magic parties/Departments * Magical Artifact Party:is the party that decides wich Magical artifacts are allowed to use and wich are not.they take care of dangerous artifacts to make sure they dont end up in any hands.and they make sure that not any Magical artifact enters the muggle world * Beast Registration Party:Does similar things like the british ministry of magic,they decided wich beast is allowed to use as a pet etc and make sure no magical creature enters the muggle world * Defensive Party: a great party of aurors that talks about conflicts and with the goals to stop conflicts and protect society,Not just the Wizarding ones,but sometimes the muggle ones. * School Party:They decide what schelude Middvala or Durmstrang will have and all other things that concerns the schools * Treatments of Muggle Objects party:They make sure that no magic things appears in the muggle world and they enchant muggle objects to turn it into something that the wizards can use.One guy from The Party discussed about the wizarding worlds having cars that can fly because he was inspired my Arthur Weasleys work. * Potioneers Party:Decides what potions are allowed and wich are not * Wizard Farmers Activists:Their goal is to make life easier for wizarding farmers Ministers Of Magic Category:Finland Category:Scandinavia Category:Ministry of Magic